marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erwin Rommel (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Africa | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Tank Captain | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Carl Pfeufer | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #33 | Death = October 14, 1944 | HistoryText = Overview Erwin Rommel was a German Field Marshal for the Nazis during World War II. Unlike most of the historically well known Nazis, Rommel was a humane and professional combatant, ignoring Adolf Hitler's Final Solution edicts to kill Jews. Later in the war he was even implicated in an attempt to assassinate Hitler himself, and Hitler could not eliminate Rommel due to his popularity among the German populationWikipedia. Presumably, his history on Earth-616 mirrors that of his real world counterpart. World War II Von Rommel was a member of the Nazi Navy that was active during World War II. By the summer of 1942 he patrolled the water of Africa and gained infamy for sinking many American vessels along with his comrade Von Ratter. Their operations soon came to an end when the Sub-Mariner and an army of Atlanteans came to the region to put a stop to them. Von Ratter and Von Rommel's fleet were no match for Namor's newly construct sub-tanks that could combat on land as well as in the sea. Forced to the desert inland, they were once more forced to flee when the sub-tanks created a powerful windstorm that decimated their troops. Seeking refuge in an city whose people they slaughtered, both Von Ratter and Von Rommel believed they would be safe based on the assumption that the Sub-Mariner would slay their troops before learning of their location. This proved to be their undoing, and the Sub-Mariner followed them to their hide out. Then disguising his men as Nazi soldiers attacked Von Ratter and Von Rommel. Von Ratter was captured in the raid but Von Rommel managed to escape. Rounding up reinforcements, Von Rommel attempted to attack the Sub-Mariner again, however by this point the Namor and his minions had dug a tunnel to flood the valley they were battling in. When Von Rommel and his men arrived the Sub-Mariner had the valley flooded and easily defeated Von Rommel. Taking him prisoner along with Von Ratter, the Sub-Mariner turned them over to the military, preventing an attempt by the two to commit suicide by jumping into the ocean . In February of that year, Rommel and his forces clashed with American soldiers including Combat Casey and Penny Pennington, but managed to flee capture by escaping to Europe . Rommel was back in Africa as early as March 1 of that year at that time and April 7, 1943, Rommel and his Afrika Corps clashed with the American II Corps, which included American soldiers Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak. During this conflict, Rommel had constructed a huge underground bunker to hide his tanks when they were not on the attack, protecting them from American bombers. Combat and Cookie uncovered this bommer, and when Rommel tried to deal with them personally led him on a merry chase. Unknown to Rommel, the path that Combat was running wrote out a message and a target in the sand for American bombers in the air to see. With his base bombed, Rommel fled on foot . Death When Rommel was implicated in a plot to assassinate Hitler, he was brought before German court and found guilty of his involvement and was executed on October 14, 1944. The German public were led to believe that Rommel died due to injuries sustained in combat and the truth did not come out until after the Nazis were defeated at the end of the warWikipedia. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Rommel commanded his own German battleship, and later piloted his own tank. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:WWII Characters